


Hawke's Happy Holiday

by TrustDivineChaos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has a get together with all his friends for the holidays. The night is fun and full of surprises.</p>
<p>*Teen rating is for a brief mention of something sex-related; arguably could have been rated G*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke's Happy Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental/gifts).



For the first time in a long time, Hawke and his friends were all together for the holidays. There were no battles to be fought, other than over who got the last bread roll. There were no people who needed saving, other than poor Merrill who would surely lose an embarrassing sum while playing Wicked Grace. And there were no quests to embark on, other than the short journey to the cellar to fetch more wine. No, tonight was a night for them all to share a meal and some good times with dear friends.

Hawke had naturally offered to host the get-together, seeing as he had the largest and most accommodating home. Although Fenris owned an equally large estate, it was currently in need of some renovations and wasn’t the most hospitable location. Hawke was also happy to host, especially with Anders, who’d been living with him for well over a year now, as his co-host.

Everyone brought some food or drinks or some other gift to help contribute to the meal. 

Anders prepared some delicious frozen desserts that he called Frostback Mountains. It was an unusual name for a dessert, yes, but it was extremely fitting considering what they looked like. With a thick, white, creamy base, much like cheesecake, topped with whipped cream and some chocolate shavings, the round, one-helping treats certainly looked like mountains when served together on a plate. The special icy frost that Anders covered them with, with a wave of his hand, made them sparkle just like the snow did under a bright winter day’s sun. 

Fenris, surprising no one, arrived with a crate full of wine. Although his contribution was far less creative than the mage’s, it was certainly a gift they all appreciated.

Isabella brought some party favours, which caused much laughter and more than a few cheeks to blush. She would swear all night long that she had no idea how Sebastian’s ended up having a small, vibrating sex toy in it. Though she could hardly hide her slight disappointment when he gave it away to Merrill instead of keeping it himself. However, she realized that the sweet kitten could have some fun with it too and even offered to give her a few pointers on how to use it.

Sebastian said that he’d wanted to bring some stew that was apparently a family favourite back in Starkhaven. Unfortunately, he’d not been able to find all the ingredients he’d needed and instead came with some homemade bread rolls. Where and when he’d learned to bake, let alone cook anything, for that matter, was anyone’s guess. Most suspected that he’d had one of his chantry sisters bake the bread for him, but if that was the case, he refused to admit it.

Aveline came with some mashed potatoes. They were a bit lumpy though, so Anders added some more milk and butter and whipped them up a bit more before putting them on the table with the rest of the food. Aveline didn’t seem to mind Anders’ helping hand and she was grateful he didn’t tell everyone how sad looking they’d been before. No one needed to know just how terrible she was in the kitchen.

Varric brought some soup. Every time someone asked him what was in it, he always seemed to say something different. That made them all a bit hesitant to try it, but once they did, they were glad they had done so. Whether it had all or none of the ingredients Varric had listed, it was warm and savoury and that was all that really mattered. 

The dwarf also brought everyone a copy of his latest book. Not everyone took it home at the end of the night, but that didn’t bother Varric. Little did they know, but he’d already snuck another copy into each of their homes over the last week or so. 

Merrill brought some sort of leafy dish. To call it a salad didn’t seem quite accurate. It looked more like something she’d literally thrown together with leaves and flowers she’d picked while on a walk through the forest. No one was quite sure what she’d used for the dressing. All she said was that it was something she’d had back when she’d lived with the Dalish. She didn’t seem all that confident that she’d gotten the recipe right though. Needless to say, Merrill’s “salad” went mostly untouched. Even the dog turned his nose up at it.

Hawke provided all the rest, namely the meat which he’d gone hunting for the day before. Bodahn and Sandal had helped him with preparing the chickens. No magic was used, despite the fact that Sandal kept yelling “Enchantment!” every time he threw some spices on the meat. Hawke watched him closely as he rubbed his hands over the plucked birds, whispering “Enchantment” once more. Bodahn just laughed and said that the boy wasn’t really doing anything. Hawke wasn’t so sure. Even so, the chicken tasted amazing, enchanted or not. 

Just as dessert was being served, Merrill pointed out that Hawke’s dog had abandoned the numerous bones and meaty morsels he’d been given to eat and was now digging and making a fuss near the front door. 

Assuming that he needed to go out for a pee, Hawke got up to let the dog out. 

Much to his surprise, when he opened the front door he watched as the dog almost knocked over the guest who was standing on the front step. Hawke had invited his brother, Carver, to the dinner, but hadn’t received any response to his invitation. Considering their somewhat strained relationship, as well as the fact that Carver was a Templar now, Hawke had assumed that his brother wouldn’t show up for the party. His lack of response to the invitation had only strengthened Hawke’s opinion on the matter. 

“I was just going to leave this and go,” Carver said, holding out a wrapped gift to his brother.

Hawke smiled, glad to see he’d been wrong in assuming his brother wouldn’t come out for the evening. “You should stay. Have a drink. Get something to eat.” He could see his brother beginning to squirm as he likely was trying to think of an excuse to avoid this social gathering. “It won’t kill you to spend some time with me.”

With a sigh, Carver gave in. “Just one drink.”

“Excellent!” Hawke exclaimed, taking the gift and wrapping an arm around his younger brother. Though they weren’t exactly close and certainly had their differences, Hawke loved his brother and was glad he was there to partake in the festivities. 

Carver took a seat next to Fenris who, knowing how awkward and uncomfortable the younger Hawke would feel, handed him the bottle of wine he’d opened not too long ago. “Drink,” Fenris said, “it’ll make it easier.”

With one more number added to their ranks, the table should have been completely surrounded. Hawke, however, noticed that someone was missing.

“Where’d Anders go?” he asked no one in particular. 

“He went upstairs” replied Aveline.

Curious, Hawke climbed the steps to the second floor in search of his lover. He wasn’t worried about leaving his guests for a minute. Even Carver would be fine without him.

Fenris watched as Hawke took his leave to follow after Anders. 

Seeing the downhearted expression that formed on Fenris’ face and guessing at the reason for its appearance, Carver handed the bottle back to the elf. “I think you need this more than I do.”

Fenris glared at the young Templar, but accepted his offer. Though his relationship with Hawke had ended long ago, ended before it had even really begun, it still hurt sometimes to see him with Anders. They had what he could not. It was a bitter pill to swallow and one that was well accompanied by wine. 

When Hawke opened the door to his bedroom, he found Anders leaning over their bedside table.

Hearing the door open, Anders spun around, hiding his hands and the gift they contained behind his back.

Hawke cocked his head to the side; a cheeky grin blossomed on his face. “What’re you doing, love? Do you have a present for me?” He walked forward, closing the space between them.

“I was going to wait till morning, but I’m not sure I can wait that long anymore.” Anders was so incredibly in love with Hawke. Never in all his life had he felt this strongly for someone. Never had he known someone as remarkable as the man who stood before him now. Hawke was kind and charming, funny and brave. The man was loyal and selfless. He was everything Anders tried to be and more. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such love, to deserve such a partner, but he would hold on to Hawke for as long as the Maker would let him. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Garrett. My world would be so much darker without you in it.” Could Anders go on without Hawke? Sure, but he feared the man he would become if they weren’t together.

Finally revealing what he’d been hiding behind his back, Anders asked Hawke a very important question. “Will you marry me?” He held before him a small box that contained an intricate silver ring. The band had been expertly crafted to appear as interwoven branches. It was stunning, much like the man Anders was offering it to.

Hawke was overcome by a feeling of profound joy and warmth that radiated through his body. His cheeks flushed, his eyes lit up, and the corners of his mouth turned up in beautiful smile. “Yes,” he replied, “Yes, yes, yes.” He pulled Anders into his arms and held him tight.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy. He’d had an evening filled with good food and plenty of laughter, surrounded by friends and loved ones. Even his brother had made an appearance. And now he was to marry the love of his life. There was no greater gift he could have asked for and nothing that could have made this holiday a happier one. 


End file.
